Klaroline
by holdmecloser-necromancer
Summary: Back story: It's Caroline's birthday and she is upset because she isn't going to age. This story is her journey through life after her friends pass away. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Backstory: It was Caroline's birthday a.k.a funeral. She was unhappy and it was Klaus' fault.

Not much of a backstory but hey, I don't think the backstory is important. (: Now on to the good stuff. (:

Chapter 1- Caroline's Big Day.

*_I can see the writing on the wall. I can't ignore this war. At the eh-end of it all. Who am I living for?_*

Caroline's stereo/alarm clock started playing music which meant it was time to man up and get ready for the day that lies ahead. Her birthday. She'd been dreading this day since Damon, with the help of Katherine, had turned her into the blood sucking monster. She hated that she was supossed to turn 18 today but technically she wouldn't. She reached over to her bedside table and hit the snooze button. She thought to herself, _'The birthday girl can be late.' _

-10-15 minutes later-

*_I can see the writing on the wall. I can't ignore this war. At the eh-end of it all. Who am I living for?* _

"Ugh, this damn song is going to drive me crazy," Caroline groaned as she rolled out of bed and made her way to her overflowing closet.  
><em>'What the hell does a vampire wear on her birthday?' <em>She thought. After pondering on that thought she finally picked out a slimming pair of jeans and a white tank top. Around her neck was a pink and orange scarf. She was ready to fake happiness and try to make it through the day.

Elena, Matt and Bonnie had agreed the previous night to get to school early and decorate Caroline's locker. Balloons, Silly String, A poster. The works. Bonnie arrived at Caroline's locker just as Elena hung the last balloon.

"Looks good," she said.

"Thanks. Damon blew the balloons up. He insisted on being a part of Caroline's birthday. He understands what she may feel more then we do," Elena said with a sigh.

She felt bad for Caroline. She felt bad throwing her a party. She didn't want Caroline to feel like she was alone. Even though they were all going to pass away and Caroline would still be 17. She will always be 17.

Elena took the poster from Bonnie and hung it on the locker door. "Poster looks great Bon."

"Thanks." Elena could hear the sadness in Bon's voice. She knew it was none of her business but she had to ask, she didn't like seeing her bestfriend upset because of something her brother did. "Have you talked to Jer?"

"No Elena. Honestly I don't think I can, you know that. I am way too emotional to confront him about Anna. He lied to me Elena. It's done with," Bonnie said almost in tears. She wiped her eyes and hurried off to the little girls room.

Caroline pulled up to the school, turned her car off and just sat there. She sat there staring into thin air. She really didn't want to get out and face the day._ 'Couldn't I just crawl back into bed and never get out,'_ She thought to herself. Just as she was getting ready to crank her car back up, she noticed Tyler sitting on a bench, looking around the parking lot. No doubt he was looking for her. She got out and walked over to sit next to him.

"Happy Birthday."

"Tyler stop. I hate my birthday."

"Since when Caroline?"

"Since I became a monster Tyler. Since I realized I'm never going to age. Since I realized i'm stuck at 17 FOREVER. "

"Caroline, I love you. Can you just try to be happy for one day? We will take this one day at a time."

"If you say so," Caroline got up and walked to the front of the school. She took a deep breath and adjusted her top and scarf and entered Mystic Falls High School. She casually nodded at the kids who wished her happy birthday as she made her way to her locker. When she saw her locker she stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to cry. Who did this? Just as the tears started running down her face, Elena, Bon and Matt came around the corner and yelled "Happy Birthday!"

Caroline bursted into tears. They all stopped dead in their tracks, wondering what they had done wrong. Why was she crying? It's her birthday.

Elena calmly walked up to Car, and asked "What's wrong?"

"I just need to go home. This is too much. I'll text you all when I'm ready to talk," Car said with tears in her eyes. She turned and calmly left.

As she was driving through this tragic town she begin wonder what she would do once all her friends passed on. They wouldn't live forever she knew that. She just didn't want to be alone. Yes, there is Damon and Stefan, but Damon is an ass hat and Stef is way to fucking broody for me. _'I need adventure,' _she thought to herself. She started thinking about the good and bad memories she had in her Mystic Falls. The bad outweighed the good, unfortunatley. Damon had used her as a personal blood bag and sex toy. He also fed her blood and Katherine killed her. Her bestfriend was being used a blood bag by an all powerful hybrid. Her boyfriend was a hybrid sired to an evil british hybrid. Her mom had discovered she was a vampire. Her own father tried to kill her. _'wow,'_ she thought to herself, _'once you put it all out there, a lot has fucking happened in this one horse town.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

The sun had just come up in Mystic Falls. Everyone was asleep. Well not everyone. It was only6 A.M. and Damon was already drinking. The boarding house was quiet and kind of lonely. Ever since Stef had disspeared after what happened on Wickery Bridge. Elena had stopped coming around since Damon impulsively kissed her. _'I'm so stupid. She's got enough going on and I just made it worse.'_ Damon thought to himself as he poured more whiskey into his glass. He was on his second bottle when broody little Stef walked in.

"Damon. You're drunk at 6 A.M. Seriously?"

"Stef, I messed up." Damon turned away from the fire and looked as if he would cry any minute now.

"Careful brother, your humanity is showing." Stefan laughed at his own joke, but Damon just threw his glass at the wall; breaking it.

"Damnit Stef," his voice grew louder. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?"

"Get what, Damon?"

"You should've just let klaus rip my heart out. Then I wouldn't have to feel all this pain and guilt."

Stef looked at Damon confused. Stefan thought Damon had turned the switch off years ago when they had first turned and their father wanted to kill them. He vowed he'd never turn them back on. **Never. **

"Guilt for what?" Stefan finally asked him as he poured himself a drink.

"Don't play the dumb card with me Stef. You know what."

"Ah, Your love for Elena?"

Hearing Stefan say those words like it didn't matter to him at all, made Damon realize that maybe he really was lost forever.

"Damon? I love her still. I really do, but after everything I've done to her and her friends...There is no hope for us." Stef chugged his whiskey and put the glass down.

"So what are you saying?"

"If you want her, go ahead." Stef thought to himself as the words were coming out of his mouth. _'What am I doing?' 'I just gave him permission to go after my girl and I know she has a thing for him, so she won't push him away.' _

Damon looked at him, wondering what game he was playing. There's gotta be a catch. He went to get more whiskey but Stef took the whole bottle and went upstairs with it.

"HEY!," Damon yelled, "THAT'S MY WHISKEY."

Stefan ignored him and a few seconds later Damon heard a door slam.

_'It kills me to see him like this. Brotherly love and all that.' _

Damon threw water on the fire and decided to get some sleep. He was so drunk he could barely make it up the stairs without falling, so he passed out on the couch. The last thing that entered his mind as he closed his and drifted into sleep was her. Elena Gilbert. The girl he lusted after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Tyler woke up in the middle of the woods. 'What the hell did I do last night?' He thought to himself as he got up and started walking home. It wasn't until a few moments later, when he realized he was naked. He quickly ran to the Lockwood Chamber; where he turns, and found his spare clothes. He got dressed and headed home. The whole time his head was scrambling trying to remember what he had done. The last thing he remembered was Caroline's screaming at him to turn and then everything went black.

He arrived at his home, The Lockwood Manor, and ran upstairs; hoping to avoid his mother. He showered, put on fresh clothes and headed to see Caroline. As soon as he was going out the door, his mom came from the kitchen, "Tyler?"

He turned around, "Yes mom?"

"Where are you going?" She seemed sad. Which was understandable. Tyler was always gone, either to school, to Caroline's house or to Jeremy's house. She must miss having him around.

"I'm going to Caroline's house, do you need something?" He was starting to get impatient. He needed to find out what happened the night before.

"Okay son, when will you be home? I'm cooking dinner tonight, and I want us to eat as a family." They never ate as a family anymore, now that Tyler was hybrid he never really ate. He drank blood most of the time.

"I'll be back for dinner, now can I please go?"

"Sure. Don't forget to be home Tyler." He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. His mom seemed pretty upset. Tyler began to pray he hadn't hurt Mr. Forbes.

Meanwhile, Elena was just getting up, since it was a saturday. She had decided to sleep late, she figured that the longer she slept, the longer she could avoid Stefan and Damon.

_*We're living young and wild and free*_

_*We're living young and wild and free*_

_*We're living young and wild and free* _

Elena groaned as she reached over and looked at her phone, 'Please don't be Damon,' she thought to herself. Just her luck, the screen read Damon Salvatore. She contemplated answering it. She knew if she ignored his call, he would just keep at it until she answered.

"Yes Damon?" She said; annoyed.

"How are you?"

"I know you didn't call to ask how i was, now spill what you _really _want." She said getting more and more annoyed.

"Calm down sweetheart, just wanted to tell you that you crazy, ripper ex boyfriend punched me in the jaw! What did you tell him?" Damon was seething now.

Elena was silent for what felt like forever. "ELENA! What did you tell him?"

"Um, I may have mentioned our kiss..." Elena wsa nervous about how Damon would react. She bit her nails as she waited for a response.

"Elena, How could you? Actually I can't even be mad, i knew he'd find out. I just didn't think you'd be the one to tell him..." He sounded dissapointed.

"Who did you think would have told him?" Elena asked confused. 'Who else knew about her and Damon kissing?' She thought.

"Bonnie." Damon said in almost a whisper.

Elena wasn't going to yell at him, she wondered why Bonnie hadn't tried to talk to her about it yet. "Okay, I don't mind Bonnie knowing, I just don't want the whole town to know and start making assumptions about you and I."

Damon sadly said, "I know Elena. I know."

They both hung up at that moment. Damon set his phone down and began pouring his whiskey. 'How could she not love him? That kiss was great!' Damon racked his brain all afternoon about how to make Elena love him instead of baby stef. 'Maybe if I get her in the sheets, she'll love me.' "Haha," Damon laughed aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize if my chapters are coming in slower than you all would like. I'm a full time student and I don't have much time to write. So please stay with me. I'll get the new chapters in as soon as I can. (: Thanks, for reading.

**Chapter 4**

Tyler arrived at Caroline's house and didn't see Caroline's car in the driveway. _'Hmm, weird,' _He thought to himself. He knocked on the front door anyway. Sheriff Forbes answered the door. "Oh, Tyler. Hello." She sounded sad.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes, um, is Caroline home?" Tyler knew the answer but he asked anyways.

"No, I'm sorry. She left about an hour ago and she said she wasn't coming back."

_'Dammit! She compelled her mother.' _Tyler felt himself getting angrier by the minute. He gathered himself and calmly said goodbye to the sheriff. What was he supossed to do? The girl he loved left town and noone knew where she was and he may have mutilated her father.

Meanwhile; on the borderline of North Carolina and Tennesse, Caroline pulled her Grey Jeep to the side of the road. She thought to herself about what she was about to do. She knew Klaus would be in Tennesse, now all she had to do was convince him to leave her friends and boyfriend alone. She needed them to be safe. They didn't have forever like she did. Their lives would soon fade to nothing; she wanted their lives to be as normal as possible. That wasn't possible as long as Klaus and his hybrid minions were terriozing Mystic Falls. She'd do whatever it took to keep her friends safe. That's why noone can know where she is. If they find out, they are all in danger. For the first time in years, Caroline cried. She cried because she was basically giving herself over to Klaus to save her friends and she was scared.

Caroline wiped her tears and set forth on her journey. She started her jeep and drove across the Tennesse line._ 'Now where would an all powerful hybrid be?' _Caroline thought to herself. She decided to check out the night life. She went to a club called, _Spark!. _Her vampire instincts must be working, she spotted Klaus sitting across the club at the bar. She slowly walked towards him afriad of what he would do to her.

As she approached, Klaus turned to face her. "Ah, Caroline. What a pleasant surprise."

"Klaus." Caroline wasn't here because she wanted to make small talk. "I'm here to ask you for a favor."

Klaus' eyes brightened. "What favor sweetheart?"

Caroline was trembling. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She had to admit though, he had some dashing qualilites. She looked at him and felt her cheeks get hot. _'Am I blushing? No; not possible. It must just be hot in this club.' _Caroline silently argued with herself.

Klaus was getting impatient. "Caroline?"

God that accent. _'Just do it.'_ She thought to herself. _'Just give yourself to him'_

"I..um..came to ask you to leave my friends alone."

Klaus chuckled, "Haha, You want me to leave them alone?"

"Yes." Her voice was more confident now.

"What will I get in return for leaving your friends alone?" Klaus wondered what the baby vampire was up to.

"Me."

Klaus thought about her offer silently. _'hm, she is willing to give herself over to me, to save her friends?' 'She's cute and I could use some spare hands since Stefan decapitated all my hybrids.'_

"Have a drink with me Caroline."

"Deal or no deal? If you aren't going to make a deal with me then I shall leave."

"Deal."

With that Caroline sat down on the bar stool next to Klaus and had a drink with him. Klaus and Caroline were both wondering roughly the same thing; what now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caroline was on her 3rd glass of whiskey. She normally didn't drink; ever. She wanted to wipe Tyler out of her mind. Not just Tyler; everyone. She couldn't think about them. It would just make it hurt more. She no longer cared what happened to her. As long as her friends were safe. She guzzled down her 4th glass and put the empty glass back on the counter and turned and looked at Klaus, "How about we go get a real drink? What do you say?"

Klaus grinned as the words were coming out of her mouth, she was clearly tipsy; but rule number one, NEVER deny a hungry vampire blood. It won't end well for you. Klaus didn't even have time to object, he turned to reply and Caroline was already out the door. He drank the last of his whiskey and sat the glass down and ran after her. He didn't know why he was running after her, he could've just let her go; but there was something different about her. It was almost as if she had turned off her emotions. She no longer cared. She was a carefree, baby vampire. He hated to admit it to himself, but she was rather hot.

He finally caught up with her as she started to feed on a deer. *ha-ha* Klaus couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What?" Caroline said with a slight bit of anger.

"You're feeding on a deer. Don't tell me Stef has you on the bunny diet," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Just go away. You're an ass," Caroline said slurring most of her words.

"I thought you wanted a favor?" Klaus was beginning to get annoyed. He wasn't here to play games. He had things to do, people to kill. You know powerful hybrid stuff.

Caroline was silent. She continued feeding. Not caring whether Klaus left or not.

"If you change your mind, I will be at the Nashville Inn. I will be there until Friday." Klaus turned and left. He didn't look back.

The next morning Caroline woke up in an abandoned house somewhere in southern Tennessee. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She got up and went the bathroom. Odds are this place has no water. She looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair looked uncombed and tangled, her makeup was smeared all over her face, she had what looked like dried blood on her cheeks and chin and her teeth were red. Her breath smelled of hard liquor. She was a mess. She walked back out of the bathroom into the bedroom. 'Where's Klaus?' She thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Klaus! Klaus!" She shouted through the house. He must've gone to hunt. She went out to the backyard and found a creek. She quickly went and started washing her face. She definitely couldn't go in public with dried blood on her face. She might scare the townspeople. She laughed to herself at the thought of people running in fear once they saw her.

After she washed her face, she made her way towards downtown Tennessee. Her mind was flooded with thoughts. She was starting to remember bits and pieces of the night before.

_*Caroline, Easy girl. Don't you think you've had enough to drink*  
><em>Klaus' voice! She was with him last night. Now if only she could remember where they went after the bar. Her head was starting to hurt, trying to remember. She came across a hotel type place; called The Nashville Inn: Bed and Breakfast.

_'Why does that name sound so familiar?' _Caroline wondered aloud. She decided to go inside and check it out. Maybe it would help her remember what happened last night.

The Inn was a white house; it kind of looked like ranch style home. It had blue shutters; and a blue roof. _'Tacky much' _Caroline laughed to herself. She was hoping the inside looked much better than the outside.

She walked in and a lady at the front desk asked, "Miss, Can I help you?"

Car walked over to the desk, "Yes actually. You can help me. I'm looking for someone."

"Do you have a name?"

"Klaus…Klaus Mikaelson."

The lady began to flip through a book, scanning each page for Klaus' name. Finally she looked up and said, "He checked in late last night."

Caroline's eyes lit up, "What room number?"

"Room 17."

"Thank you Ma'am." Caroline made her way to the stairs and headed up to find room 17. As she approached room 17, she heard someone talking, she knocked and sure enough Klaus opened the door.

"Ah Caroline. So nice of you to join me."

She brushed past him and sat on the bed. "You left me last night, why?"

Klaus chuckled. "Well you see, you were feeding on a deer, a baby deer if I might add and I wanted something else so I left. You appear okay, so why are you mad love?"

"I came to find you because we had a deal."

"Ah, yes. I get you and in return I leave everyone you love alone."

Caroline nodded her head. Klaus walked over to her, "I'm sure you know what I want dear."

"What do you want?"

"I want you. I fancy you and I want you to be mine."

Caroline's breathing got heavier. "Why?"

"Because love, I fancy you." Klaus smiled as he heard her heart beat faster. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips and to his surprise she kissed him back and seemed to be enjoying it.

Caroline pulled away and headed for the door, "I need to eat," She said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

_Klaus kissed me and I enjoyed it. What is wrong with me? Why does he have to be so attractive? _Caroline had so many thoughts running through her head, she needed to get out of this place.


End file.
